King and Lionheart
by kingandli0nheart
Summary: Hermione was looking for a roommate since Ron had moved out but out of all the people she expected to move in with her, she did not expect her childhood enemy to be on the list
1. Chapter 1

_Seen this place before  
back when I was young and I had something more to prove  
Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want  
and I'm ready to make my move_

**Do It Now, Remember It Later**

Hermione Granger got of the subway at Kensington and walked along the high street towards her apartment. It was a warm summer's day for London and everyone was out soaking up the sun. She had just come back from a lazy day at the Ministry and wanted nothing more than to get home, get changed and do some shopping.

As she walked by the Marks & Spencers, she was handed the local paper. She had a quick flick through it and was saddened when she read one of the ads: _Kensington High Street: single room flat share, 150 a week, bills included._

Ever since Ron decided to move into a flat closer to the Ministry(she also suspected their break-up had something to do with it also) Hermione was finding it hard to keep the flat up and going. She had put the ad both in the Daily Prophet and every London newspaper she could get in touch with, out of sheer desperation and it had been out for almost two weeks with not a word from anyone.

When she got into the flat, the phone was ringing. She looked at the number and didn't recognise it so she left it and went into her room to get changed, she couldn't be bothered with anyone trying to sell her something she didn't want. Trying to get them off the phone was murder.

There was a beep from the answer machine.

"Urm, hi, yeah. I was just phoning to ask about the room in the paper that I came across and-"

Hermione made a dash for the phone, running in only her tights and bra. She picked up the phone.

"Hi! Sorry, I was getting changed and I didn't hear the phone-" Hermione stopped herself. She sounded so unprofessional. "So you're wondering about the room, yes?"

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I could come view it?"

It was then Hermione registered that it was a male's voice and it wasn't unfamiliar, she knew it but she couldn't place it.

"Yes, that should be fine. When would you like to come by?"

"Well I'm on my way home from work at the moment so I could swing by now," the male said. "Is that okay?"

Hermione tried not to sigh audibly. "Sure, that should be okay."

"Great. Is it High Street Kensington I get off of on the tube?"

"Yeah, use the exit that will take you to the Copthorne Tara Hotel and as you're walking, you'll see a block of flats. Just round the corner when you get to the end of the street and press number 17."

"Alright, thanks. I'll see you soon…?" he held on for her name.

"Oh, Hermione!"

The line was quiet for what seemed like a few minutes.

"I won't be long," he said and then hung up.

Hermione sat on her couch and thought about this mystery man. She had never thought of the possibility of having a male roommate but she guessed she would be able to make do. It would be different and if her luck was in, he might be good looking. She sighed somewhat happily and went to get ready. She had taken her tights of and had put on a flowery skirt that went just above her knees and a plain white blouse that went as long as her elbows.

She had only started pacing the apartment when there was a buzz at the phone. She held the button down to open the door below and then waited. There was then a knock at her own door and she opened it. Hermione's mouth fell wide open.

He had a playful smirk on his face.

"Alright there, Granger?" said Malfoy.

* * *

First chapters are bad, forgive me

abbey.


	2. Chapter 2

_I am human and I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_

**How Soon Is Now?**

Hermione was still stood at the door in shock as Malfoy brushed past her and into the apartment. He was still dressed in his work clothes from the Ministry, she was able to note. She closed the door and watched him look around the living room.

"Not going to show me around?" he asked playfully.

"What- Why are you- What is going on?"

"I need a place to stay," Malfoy shrugged.

"But- it's me and it-it's you just _what?"_

Hermione didn't expect Malfoy of all people to replied to her advertisement. He was rich, he didn't need a place to live and the last she heard he was engaged. Plus he hated her, as soon as he would of heard her voice over the phone and when he found out her name he should of just forgot about it and look for a place elsewhere.

"Malfoy, you hate me. I hate you. Why are you here?" Hermione demanded. Something had to be going on.

"Granger, I got over it. You haven't obviously."

Hermione felt guilty after that. They had passed each other at the Ministry a few times and he either never paid her any mind or just nodded. He was civil enough.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Do you want to see the room?"

He smiled cheekily. "Seems like a good idea."

Hermione walked to the spare room slowly, opened the door and let Malfoy walk in first. He stood in the middle of the room and looked around.

"How much is it?"

"300 a month."

"Not bad. I suppose you don't take Galleons?" he looked at her, half smiling half laughing.

She shrugged. "As long as it's enough to convert to 300."

"I was joking Granger," he said. "I can get muggle money."

"Alright then."

"So?"

"What?"

"Do I have the room or?"

"Oh!" Hermione had forgotten. She stood in silence for a while and bit her lip, thinking. Would it be a good idea to let Malfoy live with her? "What is it you do again? As a job?"

"I help out the Aurors," he said, although there was no fun, pleasant tone to his voice. He seemed ashamed.

"So you're not actually an Auror?" Hermione questioned.

"No," he said. "Some of them still have a hard time trusting me with such a job. It's a trial run that's been going on for almost 5 years."

He wasn't happy, she could see that clearly. However, Hermione could see where they were coming from, she wasn't sure if she could trust him enough to let him live under the same roof as her.

"Granger, I'm not like what I used to be as hard as it may seem for you to believe," he told her. "Like I said earlier, I got over it all. I was in the wrong, I know that. I should of known the minute I realised how smart you were at everything to do with this world. I stopped fighting for Voldemort long before he died."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she just watched him closely. She could see the desperation in his eyes. He really wanted her to believe him.

She sighed. "You have the room. When do you want to move in?"

Malfoy got out his wand and gave it a wave. Suddenly all of his things appeared in the room.

"Is now okay?" he grinned.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you liked it!_

_Abbey_


End file.
